canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Magic
Black Magic is a form of magic forbidden by the Guild of Kyralia. With it a magician can take strength from any living creature. Centuries ago it was called Higher Magic and it became forbidden when Lord Tagin started killing everyone. Black Magic is a form of magic that encompasses drawing and storing energy from unwilling or non-magician living organisms, the creation of blood stones (or gems), and the creation of store stones (or gems). Types of Black Magic Drawing Energy Black Magic may be used to take energy from a living organism. Energy can be drawn from any break in the "natural barrier" that covers the skin, which may be caused by a wound, withdrawing it willingly, or if a magician sends energy, which a black magician can store. If energy is received without a break in the skin, the amount of energy received is dictated by the donor. If the energy is received by cutting or puncturing the skin, however, the amount that can be drawn is limited by the size and depth of the wound. Ideally, the wound should draw blood, in which case all of the energy in a body may be drawn quickly. If a person is killed by this method, a magician can detect it by searching for life energy within the body. Magic can also be drawn when the natural barrier wavers, which can happen at the height of pleasure. This is called Lovers' Death. Creating Blood Stones/Gems Blood Stones or Blood Gems allow the creator to read the surface thoughts of the wearer, and to speak mentally with them. They also allow the wearer to read an amount of the creators thoughts, the amount dictated by the creator. Blood stones are created by allowing a physical part of the creators body (usually blood, as it it easy to use) to imprint the creators identity onto glass. The finer details are not covered in the books. The link will affect any person who touches the ring, and the only way to destroy the link is to shatter the stone. Creating Stones Stones are not covered as thoroughly as blood stones and drawing energy. In The High Lord, Lord Dannyl finds a book describing black magic. It describes stones as Store Stones or Store Gems which can hold and release magic in specific ways. It is these stones which almost killed Dannyl at Armje, in the Chamber of Ultimate Punishment. Non-consensual Mind reading The ability to drill deeper, and collect more information, with painful force into another's mind without willing consent. However it hurts less if the person doesn't fight back. In Sachaka it is still used and all magicians learn it. Akkarin learnt it from a Traitor when he was imprisoned, and he was able to free himself from Dakova. Later he teaches it to Sonea at her urging. Because of the actions during the Ichani Invasion, the Guild create the position of Black Magician. During the Traitor Spy Trilogy we learn that they grow naturally in caves and can be imprinted with commands to do a certain magical task. For example, they can store power, or they can release a forcestrike when touched. These stones take a long time to create as you have to wait for them to grow in the caves. There are caves which grow stones at Sanctuary, the home of the Traitors. They were taught how to use them by the people of Duna. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:The Magician's Apprentice Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:Guild Business Category:Magic Business Category:Incomplete Pages